


'cause it's always a good time.

by kirihugs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Summer, Trans Hinata Shouyou, Trans Male Character, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24830137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirihugs/pseuds/kirihugs
Summary: though he would never admit it, cuddling with hinata was one of kageyama’s favorite pastimes. he could spend hours with the smaller boy’s soft hair tickling his chin while their legs tangled together. their couch was pretty ragged and unpleasant sometimes, but with the shrimp curled up on his chest, it’s a comforting feeling.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119





	'cause it's always a good time.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: kageyama and hinata staying home and ordering take out bc it’s too hot outside.
> 
> WARNING: this work contains mentions of trans!hinata because as a trans person, i want more rep that isn't hyper sexualized. if that's not your thing, you can leave.

“hinata, you idiot, I said NO MAYO.” kageyama growls at the small puff of ginger hair popping back in through the car window (the door was jammed because of the freakout kenma had a few days ago that involved door slamming (hence the jam), screaming, and ended with kenma pressing kuroo into the hood of hinata’s camry, furiously making out with him until an extremely scarred lev arrived back with their sodas and had to break up the happy couple).

when hinata finally shimmies his way into the driver’s seat he turns to kageyama with a shit eating grin.

“well, i told the order taking dude to put no mayo but sometimes kageyama people make mistakes.” he sticks his tongue out with the statement, then stuffs the keys into the ignition and steals a sip from kags’ coke before pulling out of the mcdonalds parking lot. 

he blasts trashy pop on the way home, singing along to some random owl city song.

fortunately for kageyama this gives him a good amount of let-me-stare-at-my-best-friend-until-he-realizes-im-in-love-with-him time. 

by the time they get home (hinata took a few wrong turns) their food is at best, lukewarm. but they make do and cozy up on the couch for some quality shared screen time.

as hinata reaches up into his dvd cabinet his tank top rises up, the curves of his hips and back dimples on display for kageyama. his face heats up and he covers it with the floppy sleeve of his hoodie (don’t ask me why he’s wearing a hoodie in 100 degree weather). hinata shuffles around in the cabinet for a good minute and kageyama sincerely hopes the other boy finds something to watch soon before he has a hinata-induced heart attack.

finally, hinata decides on some chick flick he’s never heard of, which the redhead responds with “it’s a classic!” and mock exasperation.

chuckling at his idiotic friend again he pats his lap, and hinata takes the hint. they always cuddle when they watch tv, and even though today was especially hot, that didn’t change a thing.

though he would never admit it, cuddling with hinata was one of kageyama’s favorite pastimes. he could spend hours with the smaller boy’s soft hair tickling his chin while their legs tangled together. their couch was pretty ragged and unpleasant sometimes, but with the shrimp curled up on his chest, it’s a comforting feeling.

the fluffy post 2000s romcom starts playing in the background but kageyama doesn’t really care about the movie. he only cares about the boy in his lap, eyes drooping and head tucked into kageyama’s chest, he lets out little huffs when someone does something stupid in the film. 

at some point hinata catches kageyama’s intense stare to which the taller student reacts by focusing on the tv again with a furious blush on his cheeks. hinata giggles, he’s never seen kageyama so bashful even though this isn’t the first time they’ve cuddled.

to rile him up a bit more, hinata lightly tickles kageyama’s ribs with a giggle. 

the other boy groans down at the little shit on his stomach and quickly tackles him with a fury of defense tickles. hinata is laughing so hard it hurts, kageyama’s nimble fingers hitting all the most sensitive places on his stomach. 

kageyama then lifts up the smaller boy’s shirt and blows raspberries into his belly. the vibration of kageyama’s mouth against his stomach is almost to much to handle, and it sends him into another fit of uncontrollable giggles. when kageyama stops and hinata calms down, they both pause, examining their extremely compromising position. 

“huh.” hinata looks up at the boy again, a coy smirk on his face. before kageyama can even respond back, or even breath, hinata’s lips press against his own.

hinata’s mouth is hot. almost unbearably so. and he doesn’t taste like strawberries or sugar, he tastes like fries and diet soda. but it’s still so sweet, hinata’s legs wrapping around his waist in a koala like fashion. their chests press together and kageyama reaches under hinata’s shirt to toy with the dips in his back. the redhead’s binder makes it a bit difficult to play with the boy’s curves but it’s still wonderful to feel the him shudder against kageyama when he brushes over a particularly sensitive part of his spine. 

he pulls away from the other boy for a minute to examine the redness marking his lips and blush all over his face.

“hm.” hinata looks up at kageyama and giggles, lazy grin beaming up at the taller boy. he bites his lip and goes to hide his red face in kageyama’s shoulder, so happy and embarrassed and overwhelmed. kissing kageyama was amazing, more so than he could have hoped for. the warmth of the other boys mouth and body was so comforting. 

they stay like that, huddled up together on the couch, barely paying any attention to the movie and instead focusing on giving each other little pecks from time to time. 

the whole time kageyama’s stomach is doing flips and his heart feels like it's on fire…

but then again, maybe it’s just the summer heat.


End file.
